


Too Young

by dreamchaser31



Series: I'll Get You Through [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Daddy Issues, F/M, M/M, Minor Paternal Freakout, Multi, play dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 06:35:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11777499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamchaser31/pseuds/dreamchaser31
Summary: Ava's first playdate with a *gasp* boy is here and her father's are reacting as you'd expect. *short fic*





	Too Young

"She's not going."

"No she's way too young." 

"I agree with Steven, way too young."

Jane holds in her groan of frustration so as not to startle the tiny human she's buckling into her carrier. "Guys we already discussed this." 

"No. You discussed. We then in turn discussed it behind your back and said it wasn't a good idea." That was Bucky. The braver of the two. 

"We already told her she could and she's really excited about it. Leave it alone."

"She's too young to date."

"Steve. It's a playdate. And she's four."

"Still too young. We agreed on sixteen."

"Twenty, Punk."

"Twenty-five." 

"Thirty," Bucky counters. "One! Thirty one."

"Thirty five," Steve runs a hand through his shaggy blonde head. 

"Forty."

"Fif-"

"Ok! Guys! Enough. Ava is excited. And she's going." Jane calls upstairs and the four year old bounds down excitedly. "Give her a hug and we'll be going."

"I think Jakey wants to see my Cap-Daddy Bear."

"What about your Soldier-Daddy bear," Bucky asks.

"He alweady seen him, daddy."

She gives the two men a hug, noticing the looks of panic/horror as she pulls away from Steve. She turns back to her mother who's holding the carrier by the door, leading to the garage. "What wrong with them mommy?" She shrugs as she races to the door.

"They're just so happy that you're going on this playdate baby. Let's go." She shoots her boys a look before ushering the children out the door and closing it behind her.

 

It's Steve that pours the first shot. "What are we going to do, Jerk?"

"Dunno. The wife has spoken."

"I don't know when I became so afraid of her."

"She's not so scary."

"Tell that to your face, Jerk!"

"Shut up, Punk!"

"We could go and spy in the little Punk."

"We could. If she caught us though it would be bad."

"How bad," Steve asks.

"She could withhold sex."

"So...bad." Steve sighs.

Bucky's eyes get brighter. "I have the best idea!"

 

The boys are relaxed when she gets home with the girls. Ava still chattering excitedly, they notice too late, Jane's crossed arms and pursed lips.

"You sent my dad, really?!"

"Bucky's idea!"

"Punk!"

"Jerk!"

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little fic. Review!


End file.
